Trapped under the Mistletoe
by UnicornWaffles
Summary: It's winter, fifth year students are finishing their exams, and Ron wants to bring some Christmas spirit to Hogwarts! With the help of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the school is full of traps, spells and mistletoes. Turning round a corner, Harry Potter runs into someone... Will Harry find the love of his life? (Indeed, another mistletoe story! ;) I love those.). HPDM. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and do not intend on making any money with this story. Cover image made by Somepony on deviantart.

**Warnings**: Bad language, slash (don't like, don't read)

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I'm proud to present you my FIRST FANFICTION! *Yaaay* I've read LOADS of stories, and finally, inspiration hit me, and I started writing!

I particularly like Drarry (and Johnlock), so here's my first try at that. I love mistletoe stories, so I thought I could start by writing one.

I apologise for all the mistakes you may see and ask you to point them out to me if you can. English is not my mother tongue...

I may have overrated the story, but just to be sure, it's M.

I'd be delighted to hear what you think, so please *please* review? * v *

###############

It was winter in Hogwarts. The lawns were beautifully white. Fifth year students were having exams and they were just dying to get them over with and go outside and enjoy the snow.

One Ron Weasley was in the common room, with none other than his (soon-to-be) girlfriend, Hermione Granger and his best friend, Harry Potter. Other Gryffindor fifth years were studying here and there in the common room. Ron Weasley was bored out of his mind. They had studied the whole weekend and his brain was asking for a break. So was Harry Potter's, but Hermione Granger insisted.

"It is not the time to slack off, if you don't study now you will never be able to remember what we've studied at the beginning of the year for the OWLs"

"But Hermione, we've done nothing but studying for a week! Don't you think we deserve a break?" complained Ron, and then added "Just look at the beautiful snow outside!"

"Ronald Weasley! I am not compromising my future just to go play with the snow! And, it's freezing outside!" retorted Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione, we need it. You'll get a full mark anyway. And it's too late now to study, the exam is tomorrow." intervened Harry.

"That's what you think. Imagine they ask The Question I haven't been able to study?"

"Oh, come on! That will never happen, and you know it" responded Ron.

Seamus, who had been immersed in a Transfiguration book right next to them, shouted "Shut up now, if you want to go out, go on your own, you're distracting me!"

So Ron and Harry got up and went on a walk, around the castle.

"I _cannot_ take it anymore. We need something to distract us. Christmas is just around the corner and I have yet to feel the Christmas spirit in anyone! Everyone is studying nonstop!" complained Ron.

"What do you want to do about it?" asked Harry.

"Well, the exams end in two days. We could… bring some fun to celebrate the end of the exams."

"And how do you want us to do that?"

"I know just the right people." said Ron mysteriously.

Harry knew all too well who he was talking about.

* * *

The evening after the exams Ron received a beautiful eagle owl with a huge package that had an official Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes stamp in the dorm.

"It's huge! What did they send you?" asked Harry, curious.

"A special Hogwarts Christmas Package my brothers have created especially for the occasion."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!". Harry's curiosity was growing.

"No Harry. This is also going to be a surprise for you. Wait and see. It's going to be brilliant".

Harry smiled and got ready to sleep.

* * *

And indeed brilliant it was. The next few days, chaos reigned in Hogwarts. All kind of traps, spells, and magical objects could be found in the castle. A lot of students had started ordering Hogwarts Christmas Packages, and now they were everywhere. Very few were the people who could walk through the castle without something happening to them. Blue glittering skin, pig noses and horse tails were a normal sight in the castle. You could also find people trapped in a compromising position, for everybody to see. Not even the teachers could escape them all. The Gryffindor fifth year students would never forget the day Professor Flitwick appeared in class with a bright tight leather rainbow outfit.

And yet the worst of all were the mistletoes. They were everywhere, especially at the places you less expected them to be. They had the particularity of not letting the two poor people under it go until they had kissed. There were different kind of mistletoes. The ones that had a white ribbon only required a peck on the cheek to let you go. The ones with a yellow ribbon required a peck on the mouth, the ones with an orange ribbon required a one minute closed-mouthed kiss and finally, the ones with a red ribbon required a three minute snog.

Needless to say that all established couples used them as an excuse to snog each other in front of everyone. There were also lots of students who tried to use them to kiss their crush.

Strange couples had been created because of the mistletoes. Nobody would ever get used to seeing Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape kiss the daylights out of each other in public. It wasn't the only surprise. Crabbe and Goyle had once been caught under an orange ribbon mistletoe.

"You mean they weren't already together?"

"I know right? I couldn't believe it at first!"

* * *

Harry Potter was amused. He couldn't be bored of watching the weird looks people had, the indecent living statues in the corridors and most of all, the people who ended under a red ribbon mistletoe, especially when they hated each other (he was a bit bored of watching exhibitionist couples). He himself hadn't been caught too much by the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes artifacts. His seeker's reflexes had helped a lot in that. He had though, had a closed-mouthed kiss with Ginny (even though they were under a yellow ribbon mistletoe).

They had been walking down a corridor, and Ginny had noticed a statue trap to their right at the last moment. She had pushed Harry to the left, but Harry had noticed a mistletoe exactly where they were headed. He tried to push Ginny to the right, but Ginny lost her balance and started to fall. Harry saved her from flattening her face, but they got caught by the mistletoe. He was relieved it had been Ginny and not somebody else (like a Slytherin).

It wasn't a big deal anyway. Ginny and he had gone out a few weeks at the beginning of the year, but things hadn't really worked out, so they had decided to go back to being friends.

But apart from this incident, Harry had only had to kiss Colin Creevey on the cheek (which had been quite annoying), been a statue twice and had had cat ears for a day. He had been very lucky.

* * *

So Harry was pretty content with this new sort of amusement. It gave him some sort of distraction, since Ron and Hermione had gotten together (hurray for mistletoes) and needed some alone time. He was therefore walking on his own in a deserted corridor (but full of traps). He then turned a corner and crashed into someone.

"Oops sorry. You alright?"

"Potter" he heard, full of disdain.

"Oh just perfect." He said with sarcasm. "Malfoy. Here to fuck my day up."

Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the corridor, something wrapped in a cloth in his hand.

"I should be the one to say that. You were the one who ran into me."

"I would have run into you harder if I had known it was you."

"As always, like an animal, Potter. A lonely animal from what I can see. Where are your loyal puppies?"

"Who knows. Snogging in a cupboard. Not far away from your minions, I suppose. Anyway, what were you doing standing in the middle of the corridor?"

"None of your business." He said, holding closer the wrapped up thing.

"What's that?"

"None. Of. Your. Business. Leave me alone already!"

"My pleasure." And Harry stepped aside and went his way, but as soon as he had taken a step, he banged against an invisible barrier. A sense of dread started spreading through him. He turned to look at Draco and saw him watching him, white as a sheet.

"Tell me it's not a mistletoe." Begged Harry. Draco gulped and avoided his eyes. Harry tried to calm down. "What colour is the ribbon?"

Draco unwrapped the mistletoe that raised in the air, hovering over their heads, a proud red ribbon attached to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Here's the second chapter! It's mostly dialogue. I am quite proud of it. Again, if you see any mistakes, tell me (not mother tongue and it's unbeta'd). Please review!

Chapter 3 is coming soon. It will be shorter than the others I think, and the last one! Oh, and I think I'm going to make the ratings go down.

**Disclaimer**: Again, none of this belongs to me (except the story)

##########################

"Just what the hell were you doing wandering with a _red _mistletoe in your hand?! " screamed Harry.

"How could I have known somebody was going to crash into me?!" returned Draco.

"Well, it's a school, corridors are full of people!" exclaimed Harry.

Draco looked down, abashed, as he mumbled, "I was going to avoid getting too close to people".

Harry stayed silent. After a few moments, he said, "So, what do we do, now, Malfoy? Kiss?"

"_Not_ kiss, that's for sure!" Draco exclaimed, indignantly and a bit hysterical.

"We're staying here then." Harry stated. He actually didn't mind all that much kissing the blond. Kisses weren't that much of a big deal for him, and Draco _was_ good-looking, nobody could deny it.

An awkward silence prevailed.

"So, any ideas?"

"Kissing. But you said that that's discarded." Harry said, sounding bored.

"What, want to kiss me that badly, Potter?" mocked Draco.

"Maybe." Harry said, a flirty smile on his face.

Draco gaped, blushing up to the ears. Harry found that adorable. –what a shame he's a spoiled bastard- he thought.

"That- that- you- no- you- don't- you-" He stammered. "I mean, you can't!"

Harry snickered. "Calm down, Malfoy. I'm not gonna kiss you..." and then, deepening his voice, he added, "unless you want me to."

Draco blushed more fiercely. Harry decided it was fun making him embarrassed... and easy.

"Potter stop joking around. This is serious." Draco exclaimed.

"Is it now? I am actually enjoying myself quite a lot."

"You would be" he huffed, though his blush was still very apparent. "Now, stop with this nonsense, Potter!" He was starting to regain his composure. "and help me find a solution." And then he added "or is your brain too in heat to function?"

Harry clucked. – Back to normal, it seems. I was fun while it lasted... -

* * *

Silence. Draco was lost in thought. Harry was bored. He sighed.

"Do you know any spell we can use to free ourselves from the mistletoe?" Draco asked.

"Don't you think that if such a spell existed the whole school would know it by now? It's a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes mistletoe, the best in the market. Kiss or stay here forever."

"Snape will free us."

"Don't think he can. And he would have to keep his hands off Professor McGonagall. No way that's happening" countered Harry. Draco sniggered and then grimaced.

"I did not want to have that mental image." Harry chuckled.

"What about Dumbledore? Doesn't he adore you? He'd do anything for the Boy-Who-Lived. He's going to free us, isn't he?" Draco continued.

"No. He thinks the mistletoes help the different Houses bond. There's no way he'd let this precious opportunity go."

"My father's going to save us." Draco stated.

"And how's he going to do that? No, wait, maybe with Dark Arts, but first of all, how are you going to tell him? This is not an emergency, and I already told you Dumbledore would want us to kiss!" objected Harry.

"Then what do we _do_?" Draco snapped. Harry was beginning to be very annoyed.

"What do you want us to do?! There's only one solution! It's your fault for going around with a mistletoe, and not _any_ mistletoe, but one with a _red_ ribbon at that! Just what were you _thinking_?"

"I... I… That's none of your business!" answered Draco.

"What?" Harry shouted indignantly. "I am in this mess because of you!"

"You should have watched where you were going!" Draco retorted.

"I _can't_ believe it." Muttered Harry.

* * *

They didn't speak to each other for a half an hour. Finally Draco got bored and started a conversation.

"Think, Potter, why would I wander with a mistletoe?"

"To turn my day into a living hell?" Harry answered, full of sarcasm.

"Potter, I'm trying to have a civilised conversation here! Or is it too much for you?"

Harry swallowed back his not particularly polite response and asked "Were you planning something?"

"… Maybe."

"Something bad? To do with Voldemort?" Harry continued.

"No!" Draco bellowed. "Why do you always assume-"

Harry interrupted him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Draco calmed down. "So? Any ideas?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Nope. No idea."

"Use your _brain cells_, once in a while, Potter! What do people _use_ mistletoes for? Merlin's Beard, you've spent five days observing them – and I know you have – and you have "no idea"?"

Finally, it dawned on Harry Potter.

"You've got a crush on someone."

A faint blush appeared on Draco's cheeks.

"Oh my God, Draco Malfoy has got a crush on someone."

"It's not that much of big deal." Said Draco, his ears turning pink.

"It's hard to believe you're human sometimes" jested Harry, playfully. "Hey!" Draco interjected, with half a smile.

"Who is it?" asked Harry.

"Who's who?" said Draco, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, don't be _daft_. Your crush."

"Hmm... Right. I'm not telling."

"You started this conversation, you _knew_ I was going to ask!" exclaimed Harry.

"I did no-!"

"Please. Of course you did. You're a Slytherin." Interrupted Harry.

"That doesn't mean anything." Draco was still blushing.

"I could help you get them" Harry said.

Draco stared at him, lost in thought. Harry waited, but seeing that he was not going to get an answer, he changed the subject.

"So, what were you planning to do?" he asked.

"What?" Draco had just come back from his deep thoughts.

"I said what were you planning to do." Repeated Harry.

"Oh, right. I can tell you, I suppose. I was going to meet up with them around here and be "trapped" in the mistletoe with them."

"Well it backfired." Noted Harry. Draco made a non-committal grunt, and blushed fiercely.

"You were risking too much. Too many factors. There was too much probability it'd go wrong." Harry continued.

"Right." Murmured Draco.

* * *

They fell into silence. They did not speak for quite a while. Both were lost in thought. Harry was thinking about his own things, but then, something was amiss. Something didn't feel quite right, and he didn't know what. And yet it was not the (frankly big) surprise that Draco had a crush on someone. Nor was it the fact that he had felt quite jealous of this person (yes, Harry wasn't stupid, knew jealousy when he felt it, and started thinking he might fancy his sworn enemy a tiny bit). So what was it? What was bothering him? It was something about the Slytherin... That he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: The last chapter! *Yaaaay! My first fic's last chapter! Can't believe it! Yaaay*

M Rating's staying, in the end, just in case. (After a kind review from Drarry4eva I'm making the rating go down).

Again, any advice, any mistake you see, please tell me (because it's only been a few hours since chapter 2 so I didn't get a beta). Please review if you liked it (if you didn't you can tell me as well, though please give me reasons so that I can make it better).

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine.

#####################

Yes. It was weird. Very weird for a Slytherin, especially this Slytherin, the Prince of the Slytherin, to plan and leave so many factors that would cause his failure.

And something else was weird. Why was nobody looking for them? More than that, why was the corridor still empty? They had been there for more than an hour!

Harry looked at Draco. Draco was staring at him. Straight into his eyes.

"How weird that nobody has been in this corridor since we've been trapped right?" said Harry, not breaking eye contact.

"Indeed."

"How weird that none of my friends – and none of yours – are looking for us." Continued Harry.

"Indeed." Draco answered, again. They were still staring directly at each other's eyes.

They stayed like this for a few seconds and a faint blush appeared in Draco's cheeks. A suspicion wormed up in Harry's thoughts.

"And what a coincidence that you were with the mistletoe in the empty corridor I was at, while you were waiting for your crush, and that nobody's come yet – not even your crush."

"Indeed." Draco became redder. Harry's hopes went up like a rocket.

"Careful, I might think you and me are trapped in purpose." Draco broke eye contact. Harry got closer to him. "I might even think…" Harry leaned and whispered in his ear "that _I_ am your crush". That sent shivers down Draco's spine. His face was boiling. He inhaled deeply, he could smell Harry's scent. He turned his head to look at Harry.

"What if it was on purpose…?" he whispered.

"I don't know now, do I?" Harry's eyes were dilated. Draco gulped. His eyes were probably as dilated. He was blushing fiercely. Harry leaned even closer to Draco. Their lips were almost touching. "So, who's your crush?" asked Harry.

"… Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes" mouthed Harry.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Harry fiercely. Harry responded immediately. Their lips were moving against each other, passionately. Draco alternated from kissing to nibbling his lips, and then licked Harry's lower lip. Harry granted him access to his mouth. Draco ravished his mouth, as much as Harry ravished his. Draco broke the kiss to breathe, and Harry used that moment to go down to Draco's neck and bite him gently, also placing open-mouthed kisses.

Harry went back up to Draco's mouth, and their tongues restarted battling, like the sworn enemies they had always been… but maybe not anymore. Maybe now it was a different kind of battle.

A few minutes later, the kiss finally ended, with a last peck from Draco on Harry's lips. They were both breathing heavily. The mistletoe was on the ground, not far away from them.

"Well, thank you for the kiss, your crush is a lucky one." Said Harry. Draco had a dazed expression. Harry looked at Draco, expectantly. Draco didn't say anything.

That hurt Harry. He started to doubt himself. Could he have gotten it wrong? He doubted it, with the kiss they had shared, but Harry's self-confidence when it came to love was a bit difficult. The silence remained.

Harry turned and started to walk away, which made Draco have a pained expression on his face.

"Wait!" Draco exclaimed. Harry turned, his doubts flown away.

"If you were to be my crush… Would you want to go out with me?" asked Draco.

"It'd be my every night fantasy." Answered Harry, half a smile on his face.

Draco put his hand out for Harry, who took it, and they leaned, inch by inch, towards each other.


End file.
